i will die for you
by hello0o0
Summary: why is kai so cold now? Why does he not trust anyone? How come we haven’t seen each other for a full year now and never will see each other again? I can answer those questions if you can take a minute to listen to my story and take a journey to the past


**I will die for you**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade or any of its characters I only own my OC's..

**Kai** 11 years old in the past 13 years old in the present

**Ayumi** 11 years old in the past 12 years old in the present

**Eiichi** 10 years old in the past 13 years old in the present

**Nami **10 years old in the past 12 years old in the present

Don't worry its not as confusing as it looks, you'll get what I mean when you read the story

**The first part of this story is an actual part of an episode I needed to use it or my idea for my story would not work so I would like to stress again that I do not own beyblade or any of its rights characters or script ETC**

**Chapter 1: take a journey to the past**

A spring came up from underneath Kenny's beyblade to give it extra bounce and hopefully an edge against kai "Thanks Dizzi you're the greatest, I would have never come up with thins idea in a million years, I can't believe were going to beat kai!" Kenny grinned at the thought but only to be interrupted by kai.

"Dream on"

"Huh?"

Kai smirked evilly

"How do you expect to defeat me without ever attacking? Nice try but you'll never conquer the power of my dranzer"

Dranzer started to speed up and rotate around Kenny's beyblade picking up speed every second

"It looks like kai is doing a little bit of trash talking topside" Brad Best said to AJ Topper they were both commentating the match as usual "he's really slinging it".

"Dranzer attack now!" kai's blade went strait into attack mode and headed for Kenny's blade.

"Oh boy… it looks like kai is moving in for the kill!" shouted Jazzman though his microphone

Kenny looked helpless as he watched kai's blade come closer to his, he realised that the only way he could withstand kai's attack if it he got a lucky bounce.

"Huh for once I wish this tournament would bring in some half decent competition for me"

Kenny's eyes got wider and wider as Dranzer got closer "aah im not getting it, and im about to become annihilated!"

Kai's eyes half closed he was feeling bored already and just wanted to finish the battle "this is starting to get really boring. Dranzer attack!" Dranzer picked up some more speed and hit dead on with Kenny's blade causing it to fly out of the dish and break in two.

"And once again kai remains undefeated in this quest to advance to the world championships!" Jazzman shouted to the crowd who were going crazy.

Kai's blade was still spinning in the middle of the dish and hadn't lost any rotation speed

Kenny looked at Dranzer his eyes wide with shock "By my calculations it's impossible for a beyblade to do that! It should have stopped spinning along time ago"

Kai smirked at him "Oh really well maybe you're not as smart as you think you are… brainy-ack"

Jazzman grinned into his microphone "All right lets hear it for the winner of block C the one and only KAAAI!"

Kai turned and headed for the stadium doors while Brad Best and AJ topper were still commentating

"No matter how u slice it folks it's truly a treat to be in the presence of sheer greatness"

"Thanks brad"

"I was talking about kai"

"Hey check this out kai is walking up to some unknown on the floor, this should be

interesting"………………………………….

…….Meanwhile in the crowd a pair of sapphire eyes were sadly watching the match…….

**???'s pov **

Oh kai, you've changed so much…..

Hi my name is Ayumi and I guess your wandering how I know kai. Well… it's a long story, you see me and kai used to be… well, very close friends. Both our parents were brought up together and so were me and kai. We both went to the same school, we both were the top beybladers in that school, we both felt the same sadness when kai's parents died and we both shared the same cruel adventure.

So why is kai so cold now? Why does he not trust anyone? How come we haven't seen each other for a full year now and never will see each other again? I can answer those questions if you can take a minute to listen to my story and take a journey to the past, were it all started…………………….. Two years ago……………………………………….

**End pov**

"Ayumi?"

A girl with sapphire colourd eyes and blond hair that just touched the top of her bum was sitting in a classroom staring at her childhood crush, kai who was sitting at the other end of the room just staring out the window.

"Ayumi?"

"_Sigh"_

"Ayumi?"

"_kai you look so…."_

"AYUMI!!"

"wha whaa whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" CRASH!... the whole class burst out laughing as Ayumi fell backwards of her chair and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ayumi if you're going to day dream in my class then I think I had better have a word with your parents to send you to bed earlier"

"Sorry Miss Takahashi"

"Now take your seat Ayumi"

"Yes miss"

Kai was looking at her and grinning "you know Ayumi you should stay there" Ayumi looked at him questionably not moving a muscle "you see I get a great view from were im sitting"

Ayumi followed kai's eyes moving her head down only to see that her skirt was pushed up revealing a pair of baby pink knickers.

Ayumi's face turned from a pale skin tone to a deep red, quickly she jumped up put her skirt right and sat down in her chair.

"_Baka"_ (idiot in Japanese) _"he's such a pervert" _she thought to herself while turning her head refusing to look at him. Kai smirked.


End file.
